Promise Me A Margarita When This Is Over
by immafermata
Summary: Story centered around the *things* that were said in The Third Horsemen.


**A/N: **Jeeze. It's been so long since I've written/posted something. God. Well, I started this one months ago, and just completely lost it because I got so busy. But it is now finished. It's centered around The Third Horsemen.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them none of this drama would be happening between Bobby and Alex in the new episodes.

**Promise Me A Margarita When This Is Over**

Alex and Joe sat down for the first dinner they had together in a long time.

"How was your day, honey?" Alex asked.

"Eh… same old, same old." Joe replied. "How about you?"

"Same old, same old."

They then fell into a silence as they ate their dinner. They finished without much word of anything, just the occasional smile.

Alex was putting the dishes I the sink when Joe came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Alex swiveled around to be met by Joe's lips. He lifted her up and set her on the country. A moment later he picked her up again and brought her to the bedroom.

xxx

Alex lay facing Joe. She ran her fingers along his jaw line. "l love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

They then fell silent for a moment.

"Alex, don't you love this?" Joe asked. "Don't you want to do this every night? Kids would be so great."

"Joe… honey, we've been through this a million times. I don't think we're ready for children. With our schedules we barely get to see each other, never mind have time to raise a child. And besides, when we do see each other… this is what happens." Alex said quietly.

"But honey…"

"No buts, darling. Maybe sometimes in the future, but not now." Alex said.

Joe sighed but he snuggled her close anyway.

xxx

A few weeks later Alex and Joe had their last day before he went undercover. They both took the day off so that they could spend it together.

Alex woke up before Joe. She lay there staring at him, just watching him sleep.

A few a minute Joe began to wake up. When he opened his eyes he immediately smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Morning handsome." She responded.

"Well…" Joe said pulling Alex closer. "We have the whole day to do whatever we want." He grumbled.

"Well, before we do anything, I have to tell you something." Alex said.

Joe nuzzled her neck. "Mmm."

"I'm just going to go right out and say it. Okay? I'm pregnant." She looked him in the eye. Waiting for him to reply.

He looked up at her with a huge grin on his face. 'Honey, that's wonderful! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, I went to the doctors yesterday while you were at work."

"That's great, wonderful, fantastic." He said kissing her hard.

xxx

At Joe's funeral Alex didn't cry. She stood there, in uniform looking straight ahead, face set in stone. She accepted everyone's apologies but didn't really register what they were saying.

When she got home Alex closed the door and crumpled to the ground sobbing. She hadn't told anybody about the pregnancy. She and Joe decided to wait for him to come back from his undercover job to tell everyone together, but he never did.

Once she got control of her crying she changed into jeans and a t-shirt, got into her car and sped off.

* * *

Bobby and Alex sat in Viewing Room II with a technical analyst.

"Now Cutler's writing emails." Bobby said.

Alex looked at the screen reading what he was writing. "All it takes is one state to threaten sedation over abortion and this thing will turn around. There's reason to hope. We have friends in surprising places, even in the New York City Police. I met a detective who thinks picking up the sword is the only option left to stop the abortion factories."

Alex stopped and stared at Bobby. "You told him that?"

"Yeah." Bobby shrugged. "To earn his confidence."

"Not to mention his love and admiration." Alex scoffed.

"true believers expect everyone to think like them." Bobby explained.

Alex looked at the ground in front of her and sighed. She then lifted her head to look at Bobby in the eye. "What do you really think?" She asked.

Bobby stared off into space for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer the question. "I'll tell you what I think when I get pregnant." He said hoping that being comical would let him off the hook.

Alex glared at him. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Bobby."

Bobby turned back to Alex. "Okay." He thought for a moment how to begin. "I-" He looked away for a second. "Life is full of uncertainty. People need to have options. Abortion has got to be one of those options." He then nodded liking the way he explained it. "I don't know- that is what I think."

Alex looked like she was going to say something but then their company spoke up. "Uh- he just got pulled into a private chat."

xxx

Alex, Bobby, and Carver stood in the observation room. "What is he doing?" Carver asked.

"He's praying." Bobby told him and then walked away.

"Speaking of witness tests, assuming we get the goods on him, how do you try him without it turning into a three ring circus?" Alex asked.

"By inoculating the jury against Chriscomb's defense." Carver explained. "He's going to claim he killed to protect unborn children.

"Inoculating them how?" By telling the jury you agree with Chriscomb on abortion?" Alex said a little disgusted.

"Mmm, crossed my mind." Carver thought.

"You really believe abortion is murder." Alex said more of a fact than a question.

"Like I said, as long as you bring me evidence contradicting this gentleman, shouldn't be a problem." Carver said and talked out.

Alex put her hand on her nose underneath her eyes to try and force herself not to say anything back to Carver. She then noticed Bobby walk in tentatively.

Alex saw him and looked up. "Promise me a margarita when this is over." She said completely drained.

Bobby looked down at her and smiled.

xxx

At the end of the day Bobby and Alex were sitting at their desks doing paper work. Alex seemed very distracted and finally looked up at Bobby.

"I'm done here. I think you promised me a margarita." She said standing up.

Bobby noticed that she had been very distracted since their talk earlier. He nodded and stood up, following her out.

xxx

They sat down in a booth of a bar not too far from One Police Plaza, however it was not a cop hangout, so it suited their needs perfectly.

A waitress came over and took their drink orders and then returned promptly with Alex's margarita and Bobby's gin.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Bobby spoke up. "What were you going to say?" He asked.

Alex looked puzzled for a second before she said, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"No… uh… earlier today… when we were in the interview room, it looked like you were going to say something but then you got cut off." Bobby explained.

"Oh… uh…" Alex stuttered.

Bobby put his hands up. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to say."

"No, it's okay. It's just a sore subject." She downed the rest of her drink and signaled for another one. It wasn't until the waitress returned that she began to speak.

"Abortion is just a sore subject for me because I had one. No one knows. Even now." She took a sip of her drink. "I got pregnant right before Joe went undercover. We decided that we wanted to wait until he got back to tell everyone, so that we could do it together. But, he uh… never came home."

She took another long sip.

"I didn't cry when I got the phone call, or went to the funeral. I was still in cop mode. But the second I closed the door after the funeral it hit me. And it hit me hard, not as Detective Eames, but as Alex. I sat there on the floor for God knows how long and I just bawled my eyes out.

"That's when I decided I couldn't keep the baby. I couldn't do it as a single mother. The child didn't deserve not to have a father. And I still had so many more ladders to climb for work. I got an abortion, and I didn't even tell anyone. I got the next week off and I just cried the entire time."

She downed the rest of her drink and sighed.

"That's why abortion is a sore subject with me."

Bobby nodded and nothing more had to be said.

**END.**


End file.
